Our Pain
by Haruno Aoi
Summary: Sasuke, calon ayah dari bayi kembar yang dikandung oleh Hinata. Di usianya yang terbilang muda, wajar jika ia merasa cemas dan tertekan untuk kehamilan istrinya yang pertama, apalagi menjelang hari kelahiran. Dan waktu bergulir begitu cepat. Saat persalinan, Sasuke juga turut berjuang karena ialah yang merasakan mulasnya. Sungguh adil, Hinata yang melahirkan, Sasuke yang kesakitan.


**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Our Pain © Haruno Aoi**

**Warning: AU, OC, OOC, TYPO(S)**

**Author's Note: Saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak kepada reviewers dan readers fic saya yang berjudul Our Twins, Our Hero, Our Baby, Our Son, dan Our Home. Untuk fic ini, bukan sekuel dari fic Our sebelumnya, tapi prekuel. Terinspirasi dari kisah nyata. Untuk perkiraan tanggal kelahiran, saya tidak ngawur tapi entah kenapa bisa pas—beneran saya hitung berdasarkan jalan cerita di fic lain. Sepertinya readers sudah tahu fic apa yang saya maksud. Mungkin fic ini sangat membosankan, tapi jangan bosan untuk mampir ya… hoho.**

**Okelah, langsung saja…**

.

.

.

**-II- Our Pain -II-**

.

.

.

Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah memesan dan membeli perlengkapan untuk calon bayi kembarnya secara _online_ karena menurutnya lebih efektif dan efisien. Selain mudah dalam mencari dan memilih perlengkapan bayi, belanja secara _online_ juga menghemat waktu dan tenaga. Ia memahami keadaan Hinata yang kandungannya telah menginjak usia delapan bulan. Sehingga Sasuke ingin Hinata banyak beristirahat di rumah dan tidak melakukan aktivitas yang terlalu banyak.

Namun, Hinata merasa kurang bila hanya mengunjungi toko-toko khusus untuk belanja perlengkapan bayi di internet. Ia juga ingin seperti beberapa ibu hamil yang lain; pergi ke toko perlengkapan bayi untuk belanja baju serta perlengkapan calon bayi lainnya bersama suami. Karenanya, sekarang Hinata dan Sasuke sedang berada di toko perlengkapan bayi terdekat dari rumah mereka untuk belanja beberapa pakaian lagi.

Sebagai laki-laki yang berusaha menjadi suami yang baik, sedari tadi Sasuke tak pernah jauh dari istrinya yang tengah berperut buncit itu. Ia turut memilih sepatu untuk calon bayi kembarnya yang diprediksi berjenis kelamin laki-laki dan perempuan. Sungguh ia tidak bisa mengungkapkan dengan kata-kata perasaannya saat itu—saat dokter kandungan Hinata memberitahukan jenis kelamin calon bayinya. Rasanya luar biasa dan sukar dipercaya, tetapi tentu saja disertai kecemasan serta rasa sedikit tertekan. Kata mendiang kakeknya, perasaan seperti itu wajar dialami oleh calon ayah, apalagi usia Sasuke saat ini masih terbilang muda; dua puluh dua tahun.

Sasuke mengambil dua pasang sepatu bayi berwarna biru muda. Hinata malah mengembalikan satu pasang, membuat Sasuke mengernyitkan kening.

"Jangan bilang kau akan memilih yang berwarna _pink_…" desis Sasuke.

Hinata menunjukkan sepasang sepatu bayi berwarna kuning yang ada di tangannya. "Aku suka yang ini," balasnya disertai senyum.

"Kau naksir _Baka Dobe_ Naruto?" tuduh Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Hinata sedikit tersentak, namun dapat menguasai diri kembali dengan segera. Setelah mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda tak terima, ia kembali berkutat dengan sepatu bayi yang ada di tangannya. Tetapi, apa hubungannya sepatu bayi berwarna kuning dengan Naruto? Sasuke tidak boleh menyimpulkan sesuka hati, hanya karena Hinata menjadi suka warna kuning bukan berarti ia menyukai sahabat suaminya yang berambut pirang itu.

Mungkin perasaan Sasuke memang sedang tak menentu dan cenderung _stress_ menjelang hari kelahiran buah hatinya. Hinata bertingkah seolah tak acuh, pura-pura tak melihat ekspresi terluka yang ditunjukkan oleh Sasuke.

"Anakku pasti cocok memakainya…" gumamnya senang sambil memandangi sepatu bayi pilihannya.

"Anakmu?" Salah satu alis Sasuke sedikit naik saat mengatakannya.

"Anak kita…" Hinata meralat sembari tersenyum misterius, "… hanya jika Sasuke-_kun_ yang melahirkan."

"Hah? Apa-apaan itu…?" gerutu Sasuke.

"Harusnya kan memang bagi-bagi tugas…" kata Hinata sambil memilih sarung tangan bayi, "Aku yang mengandung, Sasuke-_kun_ yang melahirkan."

"Sepertinya kau jadi makin bodoh kalau sedang hamil."

"Jahat."

"Dari dulu, kan…" ujar Sasuke cuek tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sarung tangan bayi yang menurutnya bagus. Karena cukup lama tak mendapatkan sahutan, ia menoleh ke arah Hinata. "Eh?" Langsung saja ia merangkul Hinata sambil membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan saat melihat tanda-tanda bahwa istrinya itu akan menangis. Bukannya batal menangis, air mata malah membasahi pipi Hinata yang kelihatan lebih _chubby_ sejak hamil.

"Itu kan belum dibayar…" gumamnya tanpa merasa bersalah sembari menunjuk sepasang sarung tangan yang telah digunakan Hinata untuk menghapus air mata.

Alhasil Sasuke harus menerima tatapan menusuk dari para pengunjung toko karena membuat istrinya menangis.

.

.

.

Waktu cepat berlalu, tak terasa usia kandungan Hinata sudah memasuki bulan ke sembilan. Menurut prediksi dokter kandungan, sekitar tiga minggu lagi Hinata akan melahirkan. Kenyataan itu membuat Sasuke cemas sekaligus takut dari hari ke hari, namun dalam waktu bersamaan merasa tak percaya bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi seorang ayah.

Sejauh ini ia selalu mengikuti perkembangan calon bayinya, dan terus mendampingi istrinya setiap kali melakukan pemeriksaan. Ia juga meluangkan waktu untuk menemani Hinata dalam mengikuti kursus kehamilan serta latihan pernapasan saat bersalin. Selama Hinata mengandung, Sasuke juga rajin membaca segala informasi mengenai kehamilan dan apa yang sebaiknya dipersiapkan olehnya sebagai seorang calon ayah. Menghadapi kehamilan bersama istrinya memang menjadi masa yang penuh dengan tekanan dan kecemasan, tetapi merupakan pengalaman yang sangat menyenangkan baginya.

Beberapa hari terakhir, sebelum tidur Sasuke meluangkan waktu untuk mencari informasi mengenai segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan proses persalinan. Malam ini pun Sasuke masih berkutat dengan komputernya, sementara Hinata sudah terlelap dalam buaian mimpi. Ia menjadi tahu bahwa ibu yang baru pertama kali melahirkan membutuhkan waktu lebih kurang dua belas sampai delapan belas jam dalam proses persalinan yang disusul oleh kelahiran. Dengan kata lain, proses kelahiran anak pertama bisa memakan waktu sekitar dua belas sampai delapan belas jam.

Sasuke mengacak rambutnya frustasi, tak menyangka bila melahirkan memakan waktu yang cukup lama. Ia menjadi semakin khawatir, tetapi ia terus mencoba membuat dirinya merasa setenang mungkin. Tentu saja ia tidak boleh terlalu cemas sebab perhitungan waktu seperti itu hanyalah perkiraan. Karena setiap proses kelahiran itu unik, setiap perempuan bisa mengalami hal yang berbeda.

Tetapi… bagaimana jika proses kelahiran anaknya memakan waktu yang lebih lama dari yang seharusnya? Seketika Sasuke meremas rambutnya dan segera membuang jauh-jauh pikiran negatif tersebut. Pemeriksaan terakhir pada kandungan Hinata menunjukkan bahwa tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, jadi seharusnya Sasuke tidak boleh merasakan kecemasan yang berlebihan.

Konsentrasi Sasuke membuyar ketika merasakan pelukan di lehernya. Ia menengok ke samping dan mendapati Hinata tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

"Kenapa terbangun?" tanyanya pelan.

"Entahlah…" jawab Hinata tanpa memudarkan senyum. "Mungkin karena aku juga merasakan kecemasan Sasuke-_kun_…"

Sasuke meremas lembut jemari Hinata yang masih mengalung di lehernya. Ia menyampaikan kecemasannya pada Hinata tanpa bermaksud menakuti. Bagaimanapun ia tidak boleh mengurung diri dalam masalah ini. Hinata pasti bersedia mendengarkan keluh kesahnya, dan memang begitulah adanya.

"Kita akan berjuang bersama," ujar Hinata disertai senyum ceria.

"Bukan akan…" Sasuke menambahkan, "… tapi, kita memang sedang berjuang bersama."

Hinata mengangguk semangat, kemudian bergerak mematikan komputer Sasuke.

.

.

.

Dokter pun juga manusia biasa. Ternyata prediksi dokter kandungan meleset. Hinata harus melahirkan dua minggu lebih cepat dari tanggal perkiraan. Perlu diketahui, terkadang persalinan untuk kehamilan pertama memang bisa lewat dua minggu dari tanggal perkiraan atau bahkan lebih cepat—seperti yang terjadi pada Hinata.

Saat Hinata mengalami kontraksi pertama, Sasuke langsung membawanya ke rumah sakit yang mudah dijangkau dari rumah. Sejak jauh hari Sasuke memang sudah merencanakan akan menggunakan jasa rumah sakit tersebut. Selain dekat dari rumahnya, dokter kandungan Hinata juga bekerja di sana.

Entah sudah berapa jam Sasuke mendampingi Hinata sejak leher rahim mengalami pembukaan awal sampai hampir pembukaan lengkap. Di luar ruang persalinan, anggota keluarga yang lain menanti dengan cemas sambil berdoa untuk keselamatan Hinata beserta bayi kembarnya.

Selama pembukaan awal, Hinata masih belum merasakan sakit, bahkan ia masih sempat makan bersama Sasuke dan beberapa kali pergi ke toilet. Tadi ia juga cukup lama mengobrol dengan ayah dan kakak laki-lakinya serta ibu mertuanya yang memberikan semangat untuknya. Namun mendekati pembukaan lengkap serta pecahnya ketuban, Hinata mulai merasakan mulas, yang menyebabkan keluarnya keringat dingin dan membuat emosinya semakin meningkat.

Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak tega melihat raut kesakitan di wajah Hinata, namun ia harus memberikan dukungan meskipun hanya dengan menggenggam jemari istrinya tersebut. Sesekali ia akan menyeka peluh yang membasahi wajah Hinata, sembari menyembunyikan rasa takut dan panik yang dirasakannya. Ia berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin agar Hinata tidak turut merasakan kekhawatiran.

Dokter menginstruksikan pada Hinata untuk mulai mengejan saat calon ibu muda itu mengalami kontraksi hebat. Karena pernah mendapatkan pelatihan yang sama tentang pernapasan saat bersalin, Sasuke membantu Hinata untuk mengatur napasnya agar pasokan oksigen untuk bayi juga lancar.

Entah mengapa ketika Hinata melakukan dorongan pertama pada bayinya, tiba-tiba Sasuke merasakan perutnya seolah diremas-remas dari dalam. Ia yang semula memberikan dukungan untuk Hinata, kini malah terjatuh di kursinya dengan kepala menyandar ke ranjang. Salah seorang perawat menghampirinya dan menanyakan keadaannya. Namun, kondisinya tidak bisa dikatakan semakin baik seiring berjalannya waktu. Sehingga perawat menyarankannya untuk meninggalkan ruangan agar tidak mengganggu jalannya proses kelahiran.

Setelah Hinata mengangguk untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja, dengan berat hati Sasuke keluar ruangan dengan bantuan perawat. Tiga anggota keluarga yang lain serempak berdiri ketika pintu ruang persalinan dibuka. Mereka yang sudah berdebar-debar malah heran karena ternyata Sasuke yang keluar dari sana dengan wajah yang menunjukkan kesakitan.

"Kau kenapa?" Mikoto adalah orang pertama yang bertanya sembari membantu Sasuke menduduki kursi terdekat.

Sasuke belum menjawab pertanyaan ibunya. Ia duduk dalam posisi membungkuk sambil memegangi perutnya yang kali ini terasa seperti ditusuk-tusuk. Rasa sakitnya hilang timbul tiap sekian menit, dan intensitasnya akan semakin bertambah hebat ketika ia mencoba menegakkan badannya. Matanya terpejam rapat, selain itu keringat dingin membasahi wajahnya.

Keadaan Sasuke membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya harus membagi kecemasan padanya dan pada Hinata yang tengah berjuang melahirkan anaknya. Tetapi tidak berlaku untuk Hiashi yang sedari tadi mondar-mandir tanpa menyembunyikan ketegangan yang dirasakannya. Sebagai ayah kandung dari Hinata, penantian penuh kecemasannya saat ini tak jauh beda dengan ketika istrinya melahirkan.

"Jangan-jangan kau takut melihat darah?" bisik Neji yang duduk di sebelah Sasuke. "Jadi, kau pura-pura sakit supaya bisa cepat keluar dari ruang bersalin."

Sasuke langsung menoleh dan menghadiahkan tatapan tajam untuk kakak iparnya yang tengah menyeringai. "Sialan kau," geramnya dengan suara pelan.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin ke toilet?" Neji setengah meledek Sasuke.

"Akan kulakukan dari tadi jika memang ingin," balas Sasuke ketus.

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa?" Mikoto kembali bertanya.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan untuk mewakili ketidaktahuannya. "Rasanya seperti efek dari minum obat pencahar…" gumamnya, "… tapi, lebih sakit lagi…"

"Sebaiknya kau memeriksakan keadaanmu…" tutur Mikoto, namun hanya dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Sasuke. Ia maklum, pasti Sasuke tidak akan egois dalam kondisi seperti ini, apalagi ditambah rasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menemani Hinata yang tengah berjuang dengan mempertaruhkan nyawa. Ia menggenggam lembut jemari putranya yang gemetaran dan berkeringat dingin. Ia tidak keberatan jika putra semata wayangnya itu meremas tangannya untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit. "Kau tidak salah makan?"

"Kurasa tidak." Sasuke menoleh ke arah Mikoto yang duduk di sebelahnya tanpa menyembunyikan ekspresinya yang tengah menahan nyeri. "Tolong temani Hinata, _Okaan_…" pintanya.

Mikoto mengangguk dan menuruti permintaan Sasuke dengan adanya izin dari perawat yang kebetulan sedang keluar masuk ruang persalinan. Meskipun Sasuke tidak bisa menemaninya hingga proses persalinan selesai, kehadiran Mikoto mampu membuat Hinata menjadi lebih rileks dan tidak tegang.

Sementara itu Sasuke kembali menutup matanya tatkala sayup-sayup mendengar instruksi dokter kepada Hinata dari dalam ruangan. Rasa sakit itu muncul lagi, makin menjadi. Karena tak tahan, ia meraih tangan Neji yang duduk di sebelah kirinya dan mencengkeramnya dengan erat.

"Apa-apaan kau…?" desis Neji sambil mengibaskan tangan Sasuke yang masih menggenggam jemarinya. Ia yang awalnya merasa tegang dan cemas terhadap keselamatan Hinata serta calon keponakannya, sekarang perhatiannya malah teralihkan pada cengkeraman kuat tangan Sasuke yang sukar dilepaskan.

"Sakit, Nejiii…!"

.

.

.

Tiga puluh September. Pada pukul sembilan malam lebih tiga puluh enam menit, bayi pertama Sasuke dan Hinata lahir ke dunia, seorang perempuan. Selang sembilan menit, dua puluh satu lebih empat puluh lima menit, lahirlah bayi kedua mereka yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Dokter menyatakan bahwa si kakak adalah bayi yang berjenis kelamin perempuan, dan diberi nama Uchiha Yukiko oleh sang ayah. Sedangkan adiknya adalah Uchiha Yuki yang lahir setelahnya.

Setelah melalui fase lahirnya plasenta dan fase waspada, Hinata dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan dalam keadaan tertidur pulas karena kelelahan. Ketika bangun, ia merasa lebih segar karena badannya sudah bersih dan telah mengenakan pakaian rumah sakit yang rapi. Saat itu, ia dapat merasakan kecupan lembut di keningnya yang dihadiahkan oleh suaminya. Ia tersenyum senang, apalagi setelah pandangannya tak lagi buram, ia dapat melihat wajah-wajah bahagia keluarganya serta kawannya, bahkan ayah Sasuke juga hadir. Ia juga dapat melihat dua bayinya yang kini sedang digendong oleh Mikoto dan Hiashi.

Kendati proses persalinan telah usai, Hinata masih merasa sedikit mulas. Namun, rasa sakitnya segera digantikan oleh kebahagiaan yang tak dapat diungkapkannya dengan kata-kata karena bayi kembarnya lahir dengan selamat dan dalam keadaan sehat. Ia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dengan bantuan Sasuke. Tak lama kemudian, ia menerima bayi dengan balutan kain kuning yang diserahkan Mikoto kepadanya.

"Ini Yuki…" katanya sembari menyentuh pipi bayi laki-lakinya dengan lembut, lalu memberikan kecupan sayang.

Sasuke duduk di tepi ranjang Hinata seraya menerima bayi berbalut kain biru muda dari Hiashi. Dapat terlihat dengan jelas kalau ia masih sangat canggung untuk menggendong bayinya. Bahkan untuk pertama kali ia masih merasa takut. Ia tersenyum tipis saat Hinata menyunggingkan senyum terbaik untuknya.

Sebelum tertidur selama proses penjahitan, Hinata masih bisa menyaksikan bagaimana air mata menuruni pipi Sasuke tatkala ayah baru itu untuk pertama kali menyentuh bayinya. Jika mengingatnya, entah mengapa Hinata ingin sekali memberikan pelukan erat pada Sasuke.

Dari kejauhan nampak Naruto yang sedang mengabadikan momen membahagiakan itu atas permintaan Sasuke. Sesekali ia akan menghadapkan _handycam_ ke arahnya sendiri sambil bertingkah bak _presenter_. Ia juga mendatangi setiap orang yang hadir di ruangan tersebut untuk setidaknya memberikan ucapan selamat atas kelahiran Uchiha Yukiko dan Uchiha Yuki.

"Sekarang masih musim gugur, kenapa anak kembarmu kau beri nama Yukiko dan Yuki?" Naruto bertanya pada Sasuke, tak lupa _handycam_ yang mengarah pada orang tua baru tersebut.

"Itu rahasia pasangan suami istri," jawab Sasuke tanpa beban. Ia mendapatkan sikutan dari Hinata setelahnya. Ternyata ia tidak boleh meremehkan tenaga Hinata meskipun baru saja melahirkan, kemudian ia menambahkan, "Yukiko dan Yuki tidak hanya berarti salju, tapi juga bisa berarti kebahagiaan."

"Menurutku lebih bagus Yuko dan Yuu…" sahut Mikoto, "… yang bisa berarti kelembutan atau keunggulan."

"Aku juga lumayan suka," ujar Sasuke, "Jadi aku tidak keberatan jika mereka dipanggil dengan nama itu." Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah Hinata dan berkata dengan suara pelan, "Mereka adalah kado terindah."

Hinata mengangguk semangat untuk menyetujui perkataan Sasuke. Bayi kembarnya memang hadiah terindah untuk ulang tahun pernikahannya yang pertama. Tepatnya besok, satu Oktober, pernikahan Sasuke dan Hinata genap berusia satu tahun.

Sampai kapanpun dan bagaimanapun, Sasuke dan Hinata akan selalu berjuang bersama.

.

.

.

**Selesai…**

.

.

.

**Terima Kasih**

**January 7, 2012**

**CnC? RnR?**


End file.
